


夜宴

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: ❦我送你一样新婚贺礼，叫做死亡❦（私生子视角）
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed)
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089





	夜宴

这是一场觥筹交错的夜宴。夜宴的主角是一个迟到了数十年的新郎。  
我戴着兜帽，靠着墙站在角落。他穿着崭新的衣袍，挽着绿裙子的索菲亚，端着酒杯与大家开心地喝酒聊天。  
马基雅维利、拉博尔佩叔叔、葆拉阿姨，甚至安东尼奥叔叔都围在旁边，我没有凑上去。我知道我的身份凑上去只会让他尴尬。这是他的新婚夜宴，我怎么也该让他完成这点儿做新郎的心愿。我晃着酒杯里的基安蒂红酒，那液体犹如玫瑰一般鲜红。我环视四周，整个房子都用玫瑰装饰着，看起来这是他最喜欢的花儿了。  
我去佛罗伦萨呆过一段日子，那个又名翡冷翠的城市，真是有种诗意的浪漫。街上随处可以见到玫瑰花窗，老奥迪托雷宫里也种着玫瑰篱。我甚至远看那落叶车都以为里面是浪漫的玫瑰花。那个生长在佛罗伦萨的男人，难怪会喜欢玫瑰了。  
照理来说，这样他应该会吧索菲亚打扮成红衣的玫瑰花儿，怎么索菲亚还穿着她喜欢的绿裙子？迁就妻子？我想到他与初恋的绝世爱情，忍不住嗤笑一声。  
你到底爱谁？  
这夜宴现场这么多红玫瑰——如果传言属实——纯粹是为了克里斯蒂娜布置的，新娘却穿着碧裙，下午的捧花拿的是她最喜欢的郁金香。  
我不止一次在附近，听见你跟每一位宾客说：“是的，我爱她。索菲亚是我的妻子。”好像是在强调什么似的。我可从没听说你还有这么深情的一面。从克里斯蒂娜到卡特琳娜，甚至鲁克蕾西亚都跟你有过绯闻，也没见你深情至斯。我抿唇放下酒杯，躲进更加寂寥的角落。  
他的婚宴是在我不熟悉的城市，夜景也没有亮堂的月光，模模糊糊的。今天外面还下着微雨，我听着沙沙的雨声，有些茫然望着天空，那深邃的黑夜仿佛你的双目，但没有那份独有的狡黠和灵动。  
你不愿窝窝囊囊老死，你的身体也依然矫健，所以你接了那个送命的任务，却捂住了脸不让任何人知道你是谁。我像个不孝子一样大闹灵堂，掀开你的棺木，才看到你给我留的绝笔书。  
我是个不孝子，你亲自教出来的不孝子。  
他终于端着酒杯朝我走来了。我把兜帽拉低，不让他看见我的黑色双眸。他的声音已经苍老，端着酒杯向我问好：“你好，刺客。”  
“新婚快乐，先生。”我也拿起了酒杯与他碰杯，他盯了我好一会儿：“刺客，你叫什么名字？”  
“Linger。”  
我冷冷一笑：“今天是您的新婚，您的心思应该放在妻子上，关注我一个小刺客干什么。”  
他还是没有走，反倒是让索菲亚去招待别人：“你姓什么？”  
“非要有个姓的话，我姓奥迪托雷。”  
我平静地说。  
他的神情忽然显现出了明显的震惊，很快又恢复了平静：“你是卡特琳娜的孩子？”  
果然，没有她的位置。我扯扯嘴角，说：  
“是啊。”

也许你还能跟索菲亚颠鸾倒凤，可我看出来你已经老了。也许你想来一场黄昏恋，来一场所谓的君生我未生，我生君已老。但我不喜欢，我希望能赶紧结束你的生命。  
你真的老了，你在我面前絮絮叨叨说了很多话，还说卡特琳娜是个泼辣女子，坚强自立才不像她的前夫。可惜天妒佳人，自己也没能护住她。  
我默默听着，一点都不想应声，最后才告诉他，我给他准备了一份新婚礼物。  
他的神色又浮现出了一丝尴尬，安抚性地拍拍我的肩甲：“你很像我年轻的时候。”  
你都没有看过我的脸，果然血缘滤镜太厚了。你这个年纪估计迫不及待想留下属于自己的血脉了。  
我当然像你，这套铠甲是她亲手做的，这件披风是你自己的。她按照记忆中的样子给我做了这套铠甲，这套披风是一次威尼斯的夜宴上，她给你披上威尼斯披风，说这件披风代表威尼斯人民欢迎你。你穿上后，忘记拿走你那件玫瑰红衬里的披风。我是你的私生子，我不该出现在你的新欢宴席上。可我太想、太想给你这件礼物了。  
你拉着我说了好多话，我不想听卡特琳娜的追忆，也不想听你对不知道我存在的忏悔。我一点都不需要你，我还记得小时候问她，为什么我没有父亲，她拎起我的后衣襟让我跟她对视：“你就是你爹。”  
她自嘲一般说家族传统就是没爹，没有父亲她照样是威尼斯的盗贼高层，现在甚至掌管总督府。你妈做到了大多数男人都没做到的事，你还要什么爹。  
我接受了，直到我听拉博尔佩叔叔喝多了说起了那些陈年往事。拉博尔佩叔叔很会掌握情报，大家都叫他狡狐。醉酒的时候他讲那些美好的故事，酒桌上的盗贼和刺客便起母亲的哄。母亲总是笑骂拉博尔佩，然后赶我出去玩。  
“你母亲是威尼斯最厉害的盗贼，本来应该是她去总督府刺杀总督。你安东尼奥叔叔让她去，可是她负伤逃走的时候，把一个人撞进心里了。她当时还气功劳被抢走呢。”  
“你母亲最擅的除了跑酷就是箭法，你父亲的大跳是你母亲教的。”  
“你母亲是盗贼公会最美丽的女人，她的魅力不仅在她的外表上。你是没见过你父亲当时看她的眼神……你父亲在威尼斯最敬重的女人就是她了。”  
“你父亲走的时候，我们为他举办了一场夜宴。那天他穿着威尼斯的披风，碧蓝的披风显得他英俊如斯，你父亲也确实是个美男子。你母亲平时飒爽，那天却像个公主一样温柔。那场夜宴他们眼里的情愫我们都看得到，我们都以为，把盗贼小公主嫁出去了，没想到你父亲再也没回来。”  
你知道吗？拉博尔佩叔叔说的都是你曾经与我母亲的甜蜜，可我成为刺客，亲自查出了那些陈年旧事之后，心里就愈发苦涩。  
原来我的父亲是刺客的大导师，是位高权重的兄弟会成员，原来他年轻的时候爱着克里斯蒂娜，却和我的母亲恋爱。  
原来我的父亲曾经叫我的母亲最亲爱的，却在威尼斯人民最重要的节日去找克里斯蒂娜幽会。  
原来我的父亲曾经爱我的母亲，却在得到自己需要的情报后毅然离去，再也没有回到威尼斯。  
原来我的父亲曾经与我母亲羡煞旁人，两人几乎是比翼双飞的威尼斯之风，却转头与卡特琳娜“权色交易”。  
如果说我只是母亲和你的意外，那也没关系——可是你甚至抹去了她的存在，就连克里斯蒂娜的爱情故事都在佛罗伦萨传为美谈，我的母亲却被你遗忘。你是记不住你到底爱过多少人，还是一个都没有爱过？  
这些是你的事情，与我无关，我只是恨你而已。我只是恨你不爱我的母亲，但是我母亲爱你。  
所以，艾吉奥。  
我替罗莎来找你。

午夜长钟敲响，夜宴终于散场。  
马基雅维利叔叔还在跟你讨论兄弟会的事，我远远跟着你。你交代我稍后会找你。你不交代我也会去的。你的新婚礼物我还没给你。  
那礼物在我的怀里，是母亲年轻时用的匕首。  
那一年母亲的腿被一箭刺穿，从高高的总督府墙上跌落，败走的时候撞进了你的怀里，那一霎那，你应该是记得的吧？那时候你还是个年轻的刺客，母亲十步杀一人，你还被其他卫兵缠住好一会儿才脱身。当时她用的就是这把匕首。你抱着她跑向河边回到据点，你在威尼斯的海面上看到她有气无力地卷缩在同伴的怀里，你把她抱到盗贼的据点见了安东尼奥叔叔。你还记得吗？  
你恐怕不记得了，因为她不该是你爱过的人，你爱过的人只有一个初恋、一个情人、一个妻子对不对？哦父亲，你真是个情圣！一生只爱过三个姑娘！  
是她不如克里斯蒂娜漂亮，还是不如卡特琳娜泼辣，还是不如索菲亚温柔？  
她都不如，对吧？因为你根本不记得她。  
我在书房里等着你，你的书桌上到处是草稿，上面还有女人的画像。上面写满了甜言蜜语和所谓的山盟海誓，呵，你居然还说“我知道我辜负了她，但是我没有其他的办法。”  
“我很抱歉，但请你一定要相信我，我没有做对不起你的事情。”  
“我只能营造出我并不爱你的假象，因为一旦你出现，西泽尔就会把矛头指向你。或许你有能力自保，但我不敢让你陷入危险。”  
我在书房掏出了那把匕首。你终于摒退众人，从会客室赶了过来。  
“亲爱的父亲，请允许我献上我为您准备的新婚礼物……”  
“你在哪儿得到这把匕首的？”  
他打断了我的话，我摘下兜帽，我想我的发色和眸色，能表达出足够的信息吧？我冷冷地望着他，挑起唇角，一如我的母亲：  
“您说呢？”  
“你是她的孩子……”他的眉眼间舒展出一股笑意，仿佛在透过我看什么人。  
我长相随我母亲。她是威尼斯最美丽的女人。罗莎的母亲是惊艳威尼斯的交际花儿，母亲自然也是美丽的。但是谁也不会被她那张脸骗到，她的能力凌驾于多少男人之上？他能认出我是谁的孩子，倒是让我吃了一惊。  
“孩子，你说你叫Linger？”  
是，我叫Linger，意为徘徊。  
“孩子，很抱歉让你承受了没爹的生活。老娘当爹又当妈自认没亏带过你，你现在也确实按照我的期盼，坚毅、健康。我知道你不接受我的死亡，但这是我自己选择的。”  
“你的父亲是佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。你别恨他，他不知道你的存在，我从未与他说起。我们诀别后我就知道我与他死生不复相见，他是一阵停不下来的风，我拥有了他十年已经足够。我告诉你你的父亲是谁，只是为了让你知道你的身世。”  
“生如夏花端庄，死如落叶潇洒。我年纪大了，听说他也要结婚了，已经是我该离去的时候。孩子，我这一生唯一不潇洒就是徘徊在一段不属于自己的爱情中。人生如烟，皆为过往。我将全部的故事讲给你听，你自己选择未来的路。”  
我的母亲，你口口声声说已经放下，为什么要留下我？为什么你真的徘徊在当年的感情里再也没能走出来？为什么一直关注他的消息，连他在他乡结婚也知道？为什么你听说那个消息，就选择一个几乎等于送死的任务？  
你真的只是更喜欢战死而不是窝囊着死吗？  
所以我恨他，我很我的父亲为什么要给我生命，我恨他四处留情，我恨他再也没来找过你，我恨他一副情圣的样子却转头把你遗忘。我知道他是刺客大师功夫了得，我在你死后四处探查，我了解到几乎是他的一生。现在我长大了，他老了，他该去陪你了。  
我双眸直视着这个老人：  
“是的父亲，不过没有什么关系。这就是我给你的新婚贺礼——”  
“死亡。”

火光将桌上的女人画像燃烧殆尽。整个书房着了火，我在大火和烟雾中开了鹰眼，寻找他的身影。  
“父亲，你在哪儿啊？来接受我的礼物啊！”  
我看到他蓝色的身影在火光之后，我举着匕首冲了过去。  
匕首上涂了致使心脏衰竭的毒药。我拿着他的一缕头发，走向了不远处的接应点：“现在相信了吗？”  
“我们当然早就调查过你，只是看看你的决心。你为什么想要加入圣殿呢？”来人看那缕头发问我。  
马基雅维利叔叔从小教我读书，我看过他的《君主论》。但我没有说，我只是看向火光冲天的小屋：“愿洞察之父指引我们。”  
他的新婚贺礼，我一定会送到，只是会迟到了。  
我仍然恨他。我恨他书房里的手稿都是关于母亲的回忆，我恨他把母亲年轻时的样貌画的那样栩栩如生，我恨他书房里全是关于母亲的情报，我恨他回忆录里跟母亲约定，如果有孩子就声称是他和卡特琳娜的孩子，我恨他这样做是因为怕西泽尔会找到我们，我恨他每一笔都包含着对母亲的回忆，却因为自己奔波多年和母亲错过。  
我才不信他、我才不信他，如果他真的爱过母亲，他何必奔波这么多年，去找一个死了三百年的尸骨？  
如果不是你凌乱的笔迹和墙上的涂鸦，我也许永远不会知道，你与母亲分别的那个夜宴。  
那是一场令人欢欣的盛宴，每一年的夜宴都伴随着烟花和舞蹈响起一派的歌舞升平。交际花儿们摇着扇子在街头走过，并不搔首弄姿，一改往日的“工作状态”挑着摊贩的小东西，或是跟朋友瞄着哪位先生面具下的脸会让人倾倒。  
你和莱昂纳多在总督府，准备参加刺客为你准备的践行夜宴。莱昂纳多叔叔还开你的玩笑，她在时候欢快地打断了你们，从窗户外灵巧地跳了进来，端起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽，粲然一笑。  
莱昂纳多叔叔赞她一声好酒量，你问她为什么过来，她说，我把你落下的东西带过来。  
她带来那件威尼斯披风，那是母亲亲手做的。她朝你狡黠的一笑，解开你的披风。那件玫瑰红衬里的披风哗啦啦落在地上，紧接着她手一抖，那件墨绿的披风就披在了你的身上。  
她说，艾吉奥，今天你可是我们夜宴的主角。  
你说，另一个主角是你，我的玫瑰。  
她给你整理衣角，带你去玫瑰花开的大厅。拉博尔佩叔叔很高兴地主持：“女士们先生们，欢迎我们这场夜宴的主角——艾吉奥先生！他可是我们威尼斯人民的英雄，威尼斯永远欢迎他！”  
随着欢呼，盗贼与刺客们都在这儿尽情狂欢起来。你拉着她摇晃在舞池中央，你用何等温情的双眼看着她。你给她准备了一条墨绿的长裙，和你的披风相称。  
你说，罗莎，很抱歉我要听从兄弟会的调遣，我不仅要抱父仇，也要保护人民的安定。  
她说，好。  
你庄重地吻了她的额头，你说，我怕你会遇见危险，所以以后我会对外宣称我与卡特琳娜相恋，她的城池需要我的庇护，一定会同意的。  
她说，好。  
你看着她，问她有没有什么想说的。她望着你很久，千言万语就成了绵长的吻倾吐出来。  
我知道，她想说，我不怕什么危险，你应该相信我有自保的能力。可是母亲默许了你的提议，母亲想让你安心，那就按照你说的来。  
于是我出生了，她就一个人养我，直到她走向死亡。  
我烧掉了所有关于母亲的草稿和画像，我在鹰眼中看见你在墙壁上用隐形墨水画了她最美好的模样。也许不是你画的，那笔法像莱昂纳多叔叔。画上极清晰地显现出你和母亲那个夜宴的情状。你和她十指相扣，挽着她跳舞。你们两个相对而笑，眼角里全是蜜。你们两个明明心意相通，却永不相见。  
我再没法下手杀你。  
你选择索菲亚，也许只有那一捧郁金香是属于她的。玫瑰是母亲的名字，礼服长裙是母亲的身姿，你透过索菲亚在看她，可为什么你在母亲选择去那个危险的任务时，不赶回来救他？难道你真的与苏莱曼王子又有什么关系？  
我恨你，我依然恨你。  
所以当你收到我送给你的礼物时，我会亲手埋葬你。  
身后的火光冲天，我知道你肯定已经逃出去了。圣殿骑士很满意我的做法，他们微笑地看着那着火的房子：  
“愿洞察之父指引你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实最后一段就是把刀子改成玻璃糖w


End file.
